Lilith
Lilith es un personaje ficticio de la serie Darkstalkers de Capcom. Ella primero apareció en Vampire Savior (Darkstalkers 3, en occidente) en 1997 y más tarde reapareció en Vampire Savior 2. Durante su desarrollo, que estaba destinada a ser la hermana media-ángel de Morrigan Aensland. En Vampire Savior, Lilith se desempeña como jefe de batalla de Morrigan, así como la lucha especial de mitad de jefe por Victor von Gerdenheim. Ella fue expresado originalmente por Hiroko Konishi con Miyuki Sawashiro actualmente expresando ella en Onimusha Soul. Biografía Belial Aensland previó que Makai estaría expuesto a la crisis al perecer muy pronto. Una gran forma de vida sería necesaria para mantener el equilibrio de Makai. Previó que uno con tal poder no nacería en la familia de Aensland durante otros 1200 años. Sabiendo esto, él decidió dejar el futuro de la familia Aensland en manos de Morrigan. Para Berial, el futuro de la familia Aensland era el mismo que el futuro de Makai. Morrigan era un súcubo muy especial, incluso dentro de la totalidad de la Darkstalkers. Nació como un noble Clase S. Pero en ese momento, hace aproximadamente 300 años, una lucha por el poder ya había comenzado. Varias batallas se habían producido en varios lugares. Es inaceptable que un niño súcubo se le diera el derecho al poder en ese momento. Los problemas no terminan ahí, tampoco. Morrigan no tenía manera de controlar los enormes poderes que ella llevaba en su interior. Si ella fuera a estar sola, se destruiría a sí misma y a la tierra a su alrededor. Berial decidió dividir sus poderes y aislarlos para protegerla. El alma de Morrigan se dividió en 2; una mitad fue encerrada en un espacio que Berial había creado. Pero sus poderes no eran simplemente divididos en partes iguales. Debido a que sus poderes se dividieron por la fuerza, atrayéndose entre sí con una fuerza poderosa. Para controlar esto, Berial tomó otra parte de su poder y lo selló dentro de sí mismo. Por lo tanto, el alma de Morrigan había sido dividido en tres. Uno en Morrigan, una en el espacio cerrado, y uno en el cuerpo de Berial. Cuando éstos se conviertan en uno, Morrigan puede recuperar su plena potencia. Pero si uno no reconoce su propia capacidad, es difícil percibir la propia existencia, y mucho menos controlarlo. Morrigan ella se enteró de su otra mitad después de que Berial había muerto. Cuando Berial murió, se suponía que el poder que había sellado volvería a su propietario legítimo. Una vez que esto se completara, se suponía que el próximo gobernante del Makai nacería, como Berial lo previó. Pero debido a que la parte que Berial contenía se había perdido, el poder de Morrigan no había vuelto por completo. Y un accidente había ocurrido en el espacio cerrado que incluso Berial no notó. El poder sellado había comenzado a tener su propia voluntad. Ella, Lilith, había comenzado a reconocer a sí misma aproximadamente diez años después del sellado. Era el corazón de Morrigan, que se metió en la conciencia de Lilith, aunque Morrigan nunca se dio cuenta de esto. Cuando Lilith encontró Makai, sus sentimientos crecieron. Estos sentimientos eran diferentes de las emociones normales como la admiración y los celos. Estaban más cerca de un instinto primitivo que quiere volver a su casa. En Makai, el poder está indicado por la fuerza del alma. Si un alma se divide por la fuerza, no es de extrañar que el alma va a tratar de volver a su plena autonomía. El alma de Morrigan era lo suficientemente poderoso que fue capaz de producir una voluntad propia. Debido a la trama de Jedah, Lilith fue capaz de lograr un cuerpo. A cambio, Lilith atrajo a Morrigan y a los otros Darkstalkers. Los verdaderos poderes de Morrigan era algo que no podía pasar por alto Jedah. No se sabe si Lilith entiende la intención de Jedah y el significado de su salvación, pero Lilith disfrutaba de su nueva libertad. Para Lilith, la Majigen era un mundo real que ella era capaz de nacer. Su disfrute durará todo el tiempo que puede luchar contra alguien que puede satisfacer su curiosidad, y ser capaz de volver de alguna manera a su verdadero cuerpo. Ella es como un niño que no conoce la verdadera oscuridad aún, pero también es muy poderosa. Después de que ella y Morrigan se reunieron, Lilith finalmente fue capaz de volver a su verdadero yo cuando ella y Morrigan fusionaron de nuevo juntos en una sola. Poderes Transformaciones de las alas (Transformaciones incluyen Hoces, Flechas, Manos Gigantes) Acerca de Súcubo en Darkstalkers Por lo general, se dice que la raza súcubo absorbe el espíritu del sexo opuesto y lo utiliza como su propia fuente de energía, sin embargo los súcubos que viven en la familia Aensland son ligeramente diferentes. Crean un líquido secreción especial en su cuerpo cuando están ya sea física o mentalmente estimulado. Ellos usan este líquido para mantener su vida. Si uno fuera a ser atrapado dentro de una pequeña zona aislada, ella moriría dentro de dos días debido a la falta de estímulo. Esto es porque el líquido necesario para mantener su vida no puede ser secretada. Pero para compensar esto, se han vuelto capaces de mirar a los sueños de los demás. Cuando se le dio ningún estímulo, que evolucionaron a buscar otras maneras de buscar la emoción. Cuando una criatura sueña, se forma un líquido especial secreción en el cerebro. Un súcubo puede tomar este líquido desde el exterior. Los que han sido robados sienten una sensación extraña. Como si los sueños fueran completamente quitados. Esto es muy diferente de no tener ningún recuerdo de un sueño. Este líquido, que la súcubos robado, se disuelve en el cuerpo de la súcubus y se compone. Su sangre y la saliva tiene un poderoso efecto lujurioso. Su olor corporal hace que sus vasos sanguíneos se dilaten y causa una gran cantidad de sudor. Si un hombre se enfrenta a un súcubo, a menos que tengan una mente muy fuerte, ellos al instante estar bajo su hechizo. La súcubo vive cerca de 400 años. Aproximadamente diez años después de su nacimiento, que adquieren su apariencia adulta y mantener esta hermosa forma hasta que mueren. Su bella apariencia se mantiene intacta incluso cuando son viejos. En los últimos cien años, su capacidad de reproducirse ha estado en peligro. La cantidad de alcohol que se puede tomar de un individuo es limitado. Su búsqueda de nuevos sueños ha causado que alcancen en el mundo humano. Pero cada vez es más y más difícil de alcanzar una buena cantidad de nutrición. Cuando Morrigan se convirtió en el sucesor de la familia Aensland, había más o menos a 200 Sucúbos restantes. A este ritmo, la carrera súcubo desaparecería después de una o dos generaciones. Sin embargo, los propios Sucúbos no se preocupan por la crisis y están disfrutando de su vida cotidiana. Acerca de Incubus en Darkstalkers La raza Incubus se dice que es la raza opuesta a la raza súcubo. El Incubus no es simplemente una distinción como un macho y hembra en una raza, sino una raza completamente diferente. A pesar de que son tratados como una raza lujurioso como el súcubo, que son muy diferentes. En primer lugar, su aspecto físico no son todos los hombres guapos, a diferencia del súcubo donde están todas las mujeres hermosas. Muchos de los íncubos son no-humanos y pueden tener cuatro pies o puede haber tipos de dragón. 60% de la raza Incubus se compone de estos tipos. Tienen un poderoso afrodisíaco líquido digestivo en su cuerpo y vierten esto en su víctima. Este líquido hace que los elementos de la víctima en el interior para cambiar y se convierte en un tipo de comida muy eficiente para ellos. Este método es similar a un insecto o un animal. Ellos prefieren a las mujeres, ya que son un mejor tipo de alimento que los hombres. Ellos sólo se alimentan de los hombres cuando tienen que hacerlo. Acerca del género de Lilith Físicamente, ella es una mujer. El cuerpo que recibió de Jedah era la imagen que Lilith quería ser, obviamente, una imitación de Morrigan. Pero es obvio que no podía ser una copia completa de Morrigan. Aunque se trata de una conjetura, su mirada infantil muy probablemente proviene de sus propios sentimientos. Ella siente que no es una existencia perfecta y esto se refleja en su apariencia. Como un niño que anhela ser un adulto, una niña que aún no se ha convertido en una mujer. Pero no hay evidencia de si podía mantener ese cuerpo. Si ella quiere ser algo, siempre y cuando el poder de Jedah está intacto, podría incluso llegar a ser un hombre. Si ella quiere ser uno con Morrigan, ella podría incluso tomar la forma de un hombre para ser el dominante. Pero se necesita una gran cantidad de energía y la fe para hacer esto. Y sería muy difícil sin la ayuda de Jedah. Las primeras etapas de desarrollo En las primeras etapas de desarrollo, Lilith era bastante diferente de su forma actual. Según los rumores, se suponía que debía ser llamada Genoveva; y era la hermana mayor de Morrigan en un primer momento y tenía la sangre de los ángeles mezclados en ella. Tenía alas de ángel en la cabeza, pero esto siempre fue doblado para ocultarlos, debido a que ella es una Darkstalker. Físicamente, se parecía a Morrigan. Ella siempre fue recogido por Morrigan como un niño. Pero esta fue cortada porque no había suficientes tipos de ángel en juegos. Su siguiente diseño era mucho más cerca de la actual Lilith, la única diferencia es que ella era masculina o hermafrodita. Movimientos Otros Ataques: Innocent Hug (Agarre en tierra) - Lilith abraza al oponente cuando sus alas se convierten en cuchillas y cortar al enemigo en medio. Cortará al enemigo en dos si se utiliza como finisher. Childish Drop (Agarre aéreo) - Lilith agarra al oponente con sus alas y da la vuelta a continuación, golpea la cabeza del enemigo en el suelo. Toe Pierce (Patada o golpe fuerte [enemigo debe ser derribado]) - Lilith voltea hacia atrás y pisa sobre su oponente antes de voltear al otro lado de la pantalla. La versión ES hace tres pisadas. No utilizable en Vampire Mode. Ataques Especiales: Soul Flash (Quartercircle Forward Punch) - Lilith dispara un pequeño murciélago verde rodeado de corazones que viaja por una distancia muy corta. La velocidad del bate depende del botón pulsado. La versión ES viaja un poco más lejos y le pega más. Utilizable en aire. Shining Blade (Forward, Down, Forward Punch) - Las alas de Lilith se convierten en la hoja de una guadaña y ella sube más alto, dependiendo del botón pulsado. La versión ES añade dos más y el último es más alto que los demás. Capaz de romper la defensa. Merry Turn (Quartercircle Backward Kick) - Las alas de Lilith se convierten en un tutú hoja y se hace girar hacia adelante. La versión ES viaja un poco más lejos, golpea más veces y cortará el oponente a la mitad si se utiliza como finisher. Utilizable en aire. Mystic Arrow (Halfcircle Backward Punch) - Lilith salta hacia adelante con las manos extendidas y los intentos de abrazar al oponente y si el abrazo conecta, ella a su vez sus alas en un arco y disparar al adversario por la pantalla mientras se dice "Bye-Bye! 'y agitando. La versión ES es más potente. Ataques EX Splendor Love (Forward, Down, Forward Kick {2x}) - La ropa de Lilith se convierte en murciélagos verdes que rodearán mientras vuela hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos. Este ataque EX ganará éxitos adicionales cuando se utiliza mientras Vampire Savior 2 Dark Force está activo. Luminous Illusion (Low Punch, Low Punch, Forward, Low Kick, High Punch) - Lilith vuela hacia adelante y cuando se conecta con el oponente, un clon de ella aparecerá en el otro lado del oponente y juntos derrotarán al enemigo con una serie de ataques. El ataque final cortará al enemigo en medio cuando este movimiento se utiliza como finisher. Utilizable en aire. Gloomy Puppet Show (Halfcircle Forward Kick {2x}[requiere dos niveles de poder]) - Lilith lanza el sombrero de un mago en un arco y si se golpea, el enemigo se convertirá mareado y cortinas cubrirá el él / ella. Lilith, después de cambiar al asistente de vestuario de un mago, abrirá las cortinas y el enemigo aparecerá en la parte superior de un escenario con el sombrero del mago y un bastón. Un juego como DDR comenzará en el que pulsa los botones como el personaje en el escenario 'baila' y dice cosas dentro de una burbuja de diálogo. Dependiendo de la forma que usted hizo, Lilith o bien quema, congela o golpea (o los tres) al oponente. Mimic Doll (Low Punch {2x}, Forward, Medium Punch, High Punch) - Lilith convoca otra Lilith que copiar todo lo que hace. No desaparece cuando se utiliza Luminous Illusion (por lo tanto, se DUPLICA). Sólo utilizable en modo Vampire Savior 2. Fuerza Oscura Mimic Doll (Low Punch and Kick or Medium Punch and Kick)(Vampire Savior 2) - Lilith convoca otra Lilith que copiar todo lo que hace. No desaparece cuando se utiliza Luminuous Illusion (por lo tanto, se DUPLICA). Mirror Doll (High Punch and Kick)(Vampire Savior 2) - Lilith convoca otra Lilith en el otro lado del enemigo y actúa como un espejo. Desaparece cuando se utiliza Luminous Illusion. Apariciones En otros videojuegos *''Cross Edge'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (as a "Lilith"-style palette swap from Morrigan) *''Namco x Capcom'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Onimusha Soul'' *''Minna to Akashic Heroes'' *''Zombie Cafe'' Cameos en otros juegos *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (aparece junto a Morrigan en varias animaciones y ataques.) *''Pocket Fighter'', (aparece en el escenario la Guarida del Tessa cuando alguno de los jugadores están controlando Morrigan, en la oscuridad de la ilusión de Morrigan Mighty Combo y en final de Morrigan.) *''The Match of the Millennium: SNK vs. Capcom'' (aparece en Darkness Illusion de Morrigan, si se realiza con el máximo - nivel 3, tres acciones o bar completo) *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (final de Felicia) *''Tatsunoko vs Capcom'' (aparece en la Darkness Illusion de Morrigan) *Aparece como un color traje alternativo de Morrigan en '' Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 '' y aparece como una tarjeta en los Héroes y Heraldos y en final de Morrigan. Curiosidades *Originalmente durante el desarrollo, Lilith fue la intención de ser un medio-angel hermana de Morrigan. *Dos de los movimientos de Lilith contrastar los movimientos de Morrigan en su título. Mientras Morrigan tiene Shadow Blade '' y ''Darkness Illusion, tanto tener que lidiar con el "Oscuridad", Lilith tiene las mismas dos movimientos sólo ellos están tituladas Shining Blade y Luminous Illusion, tanto tratar con el tema de la "Luz" *Lilith fue expresado originalmente por Hiroko Konishi, quien también expresó rollo en la versión japonesa de '' Mega Man 8 '' y había proporcionado voces diversas para los 'CD Drama' Vampire Hunter . Desde entonces, ha sido reemplazado por Yuka Imai, quien también expresa Leviatán y Copy X en la serie '' Mega Man Zero '. *En la versión de Playstation de '' Darkstalkers 3 '' ( Vampire Savior EX ''), hay un código para jugar como Lilith con Morrigan-Pallete pero utilizando clips de voz de Morrigan.